


Socks and Jocks

by Austyn_Layne



Category: Febreze "Noseblind" Commercials, Febreze - Fandom, Original Work, TV Commercials
Genre: Alpha Male, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Armpit Kink, Ball sack, Big Brothers, Body Hair, Body odor, Boy funk, Boy spunk, Boy stink, Bromance, Bromo, Bromosexual, Brorotica, Buddy sex, Circle Jerk, Come Shot, Dick Jokes, Dicks, Dirty Thoughts, Dirty Underwear, Dirty jockstrap, Ejaculation, Erotic, Erotica, Fellatio, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Football, Frat kink, Funk, Gay Character, Gay Kink, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hockey, Homoeroticism, Jerk Off, Jimmy (Febreze) - Freeform, Jock Straps, Jock sex, Jock smut, Jock stink, Jockstrap Fetish, Lacrosse, Lax, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Man funk, Man smells, Masturbation, Noseblind, Oral Sex, PWP, PWP without Porn, Pre-Come, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Rough Sex, Skateboarding, Smelly boys, Smut, Sock Fetish, Socks, Sports, Str8 boy kink, Straight Boy, Sweat, Teen Stink, Teen kink, Twink, Underwear Kink, Voyeurism, boi - Freeform, brojob, bros, brother kink, butt fuck, cum, dirty boys, dirty socks, dudes, febreze, frat boys, gay twink, gaymers, m/m - Freeform, musk, musk kink, penis - Freeform, semen - Freeform, stinky boys, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austyn_Layne/pseuds/Austyn_Layne
Summary: Jimmy's gone noseblind to the smells in his room... but why does his room smell so bad?I wrote this after seeing how many guys are turned on by this commercial, especially ones with  a foot/man-smell fetish.Check out 'Jimmy's gone noseblind' Febreze  commercial  on YT and just read the nasty comments.Song: 1 2 3 Fuck MeArtist: X-Rx





	Socks and Jocks

**I do not have anything to do with Febreze or it's commercials. this is a work of fantasy**

 

_"Jimmy it stinks in here." The cougar of a mother said as she scans the room with her son Jimmy and his friend Brody playing video games._

Jimmy's mother always wondered how her son's room alway got so stinky. Every time she would walk in it was always his best pal Brody (which she was secretly turned on by) and her son laughing at something like an inside joke. The smell of cum-socks and jock-straps always took her breath away, but she would catch herself seeing that was her sons man-stink - but in the back of her mind she always believed it was Brody's stink as she fingered herself in private moments.

"Don't worry I'll _Febreze_ it later." Jimmy says.

" _Dude,_ if she only knew man! She'd fucking flip." Brody said as he put down his controller.

"Right... hey take a whiff bro." Jimmy said spreading his long hairy legs apart waving his hand away from his crotch.

Brody got down on his knees and crawled towards Jimmy; this was something they did quite a lot, they didn't think it was _gay_ or anything just some fun to pass the time.

"Take off my _socks_ and start sucking my toes dirty bitch." Jimmy said lifting his leg up and stretching out his foot for Brody to pleasure. 

"Damn dude you got some fugly ass feet but those bitches smell awesome." Brody said as he pulled off Jimmy's cum-stained sock's and deeply inhaling between toe sucks.

"That's good bitch, now lick the bottom of my foot, clean it good."Jimmy said as he pulled down his shorts a bit enough to see the waistband of his _jock-strap_.

Brody licked the bottom of Jimmy's foot while keeping his eyes focused on him as Jimmy started to playfully rubbed his bulge. Brody slowly started kissing and licking up Jimmy's skinny long hairy leg's till he reached his thighs, where he could smell the funk and musk waft out from Jimmy's shorts.

" Yo Brody, hand me the controller I want to play something while you lick my sweaty sack clean... pull my shorts and jock off bitch!" Jimmy said taking off his sweaty musky shirt and lifting his pelvis up as Brody gave him the controller. 

Brody pulled down Jimmy's shorts and jock the funk gave Brody a huge erection, which could only be resolved by jacking off in Jimmy's sweaty cum-sock, while giving his black haired arm-pits some quick soft licks.

"Hey dude, if you're going to play with your fucking self you better start multi-tasking suck, lick and stroke you nasty ass bitch! I didn't just call you over here for my rank pits dude!" Jimmy said as he propped his legs up on to the arms off the chair giving Brody full access to his sweaty butt-hole, ball-sack and 7 inch cut cock.

"Damn Jimmy, your your nuts are ripe." Brody said as he ran his nose around Jimmy's most intimate of parts. "Quit talking fucker work some magic and get to work." Jimmy said pushing Brody's face into his crotch.

Brody began licking Jimmy's sweaty tangy hole coated in grime and funk from lacrosse practice earlier and then eventually moving up to his cock and balls and also kissing and licking his thighs. Brody inhaled the funk and musk from Jimmy's sack that smelt of unshaken piss and bathroom stall rub-out sessions before finally deep-throating Jimmy's long skinny throbbing cock after giving a quick sensual lick down his treasure trail.

"Damn bitch! keep that shit up, I'm starting to believe you like this shit, suck that shit bro." Jimmy said still tapping away at his game trying not to focus on his 'bro' giving him a gay ass ' _bro-job_ '.

Those words just sent Brody over the edge, with each bob of his head on Jimmy's dick, Brody would thrust himself into Jimmy's sweaty cum-sock with his 6 inch dick. Brody could only imagine all the sweat and late night jack-off spunk Jimmy released into them. Just then he heard the controller hit the floor, and the feeling of Jimmy's hand on the back of his dark curly hair pushing him towards the base of his cock.

"Oh yeah bitch, get off my dick and get on the bed, I wanna come in your ass hurry up I'm about to burst." Jimmy said pulling Brody off by his hair.

Brody pulled down his shorts and boxers. Spreading his hairy cheeks for Jimmy. Brody could feel Jimmy's hot breath caress his hole a hole still dirty with grit and grime from _skateboarding_ earlier, he could feel Jimmy's tongue and long sticky probing fingers explore his hole, getting it ready for his cock.

"Damn you're a dirty mother fucker, you ready for this dick?" Jimmy said as he hocked a wad of spit onto Brody's hole.

"Whatever dude just fuck!" Brody said as he huffed Jimmy's sweaty lacrosse jock-strap. 

Jimmy thrust his long throbbing skinny cock into Brody, while pushing him into the pillow his nose still deep in Jimmy's sweaty jock-strap. Brody couldn't believe he was letting his friend blow a load into him but also he was afraid Jimmy's mom would walk in - I mean she was just a room or two away.

"Damn you got a nice sweet pussy on you here jack-off into this sock while I drive this shit into you." Jimmy said as he road Brody like a bull at the Wyoming rodeo.

Just then, Jimmy gave his final thrust while he felt the spasms of Brody's pussy grab onto his cock as he blew his load into Jimmy's cum-crusted sweaty sock and Jimmy blew his load into his buddy, it was nothing less than magical. 

"Damn dude, no wonder it always stinks in here." Jimmy said as he smaked Brody on the ass and laughed then put his clothes back on.

"Yo dude, you don't think she heard us do you?" Brody said as he rubbed his moist bro-fucked hole after licking Jimmy's salty spunk off his fingers, savoring his buddy's taste.

"get off my bed bitch and get your shit back on! it ain't like you live here hurry up! And fuck you bitch for acting all paranoid and shit. " Jimmy said as he sat back down in his chair and resumed playing his game.

"Don't worry bro I'll just spray some _Febreze_ to cover up this funk, she'll never know." Brody said as he sprayed all over the room Jimmy had gone _noseblind_ to with Jimmy's warm wet load in his freshly fucked musky cunt.

Little did Brody know the door was cracked, and a Cougar licking her fingers with wet panties just watched the whole thing. Jimmy always had an idea she did when they fucked around, but also kinda got off thinking she got off watching them fuck around.

" _Good boy Brody_." The cougar whispered through the crack, watching her son's eye slowly move towards her as she shut the bedroom door quietly. 

 

**The End**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
